Happy X-Day
by StellaAniFan
Summary: When Vongola Nono decided to take ten-year-old Xanxus to Mafialand for his birthday, he wasn't sure how it would work out. But when Xanxus runs into an unfamiliar face he finds out that they have more in common than he would like-or is completely comfortable with. One-shot.


**A little something I wrote for 10/10... and managed to finish for 10/11.**

**I do not own Reborn!. It would be awesome if I did though.**

* * *

Happy X-Day

"Stay close to me, son. There're a lot of people here, and I don't want you getting lost."

"Whatever."

"And please, try to enjoy yourself. I realize an amusement park may not be your idea of fun, but Mafialand is a communal mafia institution, so at the very least I ask you to stay out of trouble."

"Hmph."

Vongola Nono sighed. Xanxus was a good kid at heart, but he was stubborn. Nono was beginning to be worried about what would happen if things kept up like this.

For his part, Xanxus just wanted to go back to the hotel. There were too many people in the park. People who were below him in every sense of the word. Except physical hight, but that was the drawback of being ni-ten years old. He could still blast them into next week.

"How about the roller coaster? It's one of Mafialand's most popular attractions."

"Fine."

Xanxus immediately regretted his answer once he saw the line. It looked like it would be at least an hour before they could get on. It wouldn't have been a problem if his father would just use his power as the Vongola boss to pass the line, but nooooooo. They had to wait, like normal commoners. Xanxus wouldn't be able to take it.

"I want food." He said after 10 minutes.

"We can't get out of line now though." Nono said worriedly.

"Just give me money."

"I don't like the idea of you wandering around alone."

"If someone tries something I'll beat them up."

Nono wanted to say that was what he was worried about, but held it back. "Alright," he said as he handed Xanxus some money, "but don't get into any fights unless you absolutely have to. And hurry back."

Xanxus took the money and left without a word. He had absolutely no intention of hurrying back to stand in some line. Instead he wandered over to a restaurant that was advertising steak and walked in."

"Hello boy. Do you need help finding your parents?" An overly happy woman in uniform asked him.

"I want food."

"Sorry kid, but this is an adult restaurant. You need to be with your parents to come here."

Xanxus contemplated beating her up and forcing her to let him in, but his father had told him to try and stay out of fights so he left, but not before staring down the worker until she looked about ready to faint.

A little while later he had scared the crap out of a hamburger stand attendant and was sitting alone on a bench and glaring at anyone who so much as looked at him or the bench. Or the hamburger. Or the bushes behind him. Or the attraction across from him.

"I hate people."

"And why's that, little boy?"

Xanxus looked to his right. A wrinkly old man with small glasses around smaller eyes was standing there wearing a pinstriped vest over a white shirt and black slacks. He had a blue hat on over his white hair, and there was a weird yellow bird sitting on top of it. At least, Xanxus thought it was a bird. It looked more like a pom-pom with eyes and a beak and wings.

Xanxus didn't see a reason to give the weird man an answer, so he went back to glaring at people and eating his burger. He had just managed to completely forget about the man when he sat down next to him five seconds later. "It's rather rude to ignore people you know."

Xanxus spun on him. If looks could kill the man would be a pile of ash, and his bird with him. Unfortunately, science still had work to do concerning eye lasers so Xanxus was out of luck because the man didn't even flinch.

"Do you know why I'm here today?"

Xanxus didn't care. He cared so little that he considered speaking to the man to tell him to go away. Unfortunately, the man apparently took his silence as a question as to what he was doing there. "I'm here to celebrate my birthday."

Xanxus almost ran then and there. Not only was he sharing his bench, his personal space, and his air with this weirdo, he had to share a birthday too. There would be consequences for this. That was certain.

The man continued. "I haven't had the chance to do anything for myself in a while, so I decided a nice day at the amusement park would be a nice thing to do. Except none of the attractions here seem to amuse me. This whole place turned out to be very boring."

Xanxus crushed the now empty hamburger wrapper before throwing it at the man. "You're trash. Clean that up." He turned and stomped away.

"Now young man, that isn't a very nice thing to say after I shared my company with you." But Xanxus was gone, his back retreating in the direction of the restaurants. The man sighed. "And here I'd hoped he would do something. Ah well."

Xanxus went back to his father to find him both worried that he had been gone so long and relieved that nothing had been destroyed, then proceeded to visit as many of the attractions as he could before sundown. If that man wasn't going to like the attractions, he was going to love them with all of the love in his hateful, little body. Without leaving his father of course. No way was he going to chance running into that guy again.

And at the end of the day, when Xanxus patience had run out and he couldn't pretend to care about the rides, he proceeded to destroy the restaurant that had turned him away. No way was he going to let his father drag him into something like this again.

* * *

**Happy belated birthday, Xanxus and Birds! Because you two sharing a birthday isn't weird at aaaaaaaaall.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, a review would be much appreciated. If you didn't, please tell me what you didn't like. I like to know what I can improve on.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
